


See me please

by hesperaxa



Series: Tales of the Vampire Time Lord [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, young peter capaldi - Freeform, young twelfth doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperaxa/pseuds/hesperaxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the next two chapter story in this vampire!12, but Clara still doesn't see him, so maybe a younger doctor is in order</p><p>the image i had for the younger 12th doctor was of peter capaldi in 'mr wakefield's crusade', in 1992, which he was 33. </p><p>sexual content and blood drinking present....</p><p>ENJOY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You still can't see me as him can you? Its been half a year! Even after the orient express? You still can't...” the words stuck in his throat, she loved him yes, but still couldn't see the young doctor she fell in love with on the Christmas just gone. Upset was an understatement, especially in his current state, Vampirism caused massive mood swings and violent outbursts, but he would never hurt her, not her.

“It's difficult, I don't want to see him, I want you, but...” Clara stuttered her last words. She love this Doctor more than his predecessor, he was older though, she liked it, but she missed the floppy young man sometimes, his aura was golden, not silver. 

“But? Aaa I see you want young Doctor boy now, how young?” he raised his eyebrow at her, closing the gap, breathing her in, her mind, her thoughts.

“Maybe a bit, just wondered what a younger you would look like, that's all, but hey, its not like you can do that now, can you?” she walked around the console, pressing buttons that didn't do anything, the TARDIS wouldn't allow her to fly her.

“How young? Clara?” he stood still, away from her, hiding behind the burning energy coils.

“Ha, yea, funny... well I dunno, my age? Maybe 30ish....yea, I don't like them too young, your not ser-” her vision blurred, trying to walk around the console to him.

She blinked, once, twice. He didn't move, until she poked her head around the coils, leaning on the console. Her eyes widened, to see him mirror her movements, but it couldn't be him, the silver man became a golden boy.

He still wore the black clothes, which still fitted well, the lined face replaced with smooth, pale skin. His eyes still aglow blue in the light, the short silver fluff gone, golden curls sat around his face, he smiled, his voice the same but softer, more kinder, it was HIM, her Doctor.

“D...Doctor?!” she was stunned as the time she saw his older face, a million emotions mixed with uncertainty. He didn't move, he let her move, she was in control, like always.

“Yes, its me, I tried 30, but got 33, is that okay? See HA! I'm ginger at last!” running his hand through the amber hairs. 

She didn't reply, she was too...sad? no...happy? no...confused....maybe. She started to cry, sob into her hand, as she covered her mouth, she paced on the spot. His face turned from happy to concerned in a second flat. 

“Clara? My Clara are you okay? I get it, you don't like it-” 

“NO! No, its not that, it's just a bit much to handle, I lost him! I lost the young you, and now here you are, but its you! How?! How did you do it?” she lost her temper, it was all to much, she slumped in the flight seats next to the outer controls. 

“Ah! Well Time Lord DNA and Vampire DNA mixed...bla bla bla and I can do something I couldn't before, like this... I was just a guess, didn't think it would work, seeing I was aiming for 30....” he looked at his hands, still long and thin, but elegant and softer. He walked over to her sitting frame, reaching out for her hands, only touching the tips of her fingers. 

“Sorry, I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't mean to act that way, no you've done well, I like this face, its still you, hope its less grumpy.” she giggled, slipping her fingers against his.

She got a proper look at him, the ginger was tipped with blond, still curled and longer around his face, she raised her hand to it, going slowly not to make him flinch away, this was new for both of them. His fingers traced the curls at the side, raking her nails in the hairs, he closed his eyes, letting her control him. His features the same, the same nose, the same mouth, damn that mouth, he opened his eyes, the blue could drown her. 

“I'm the same inside Clara, the same Doctor, I just look younger, I might be generous in my moods and emotions as I know it will be easier for you to accept me....do you?” his eyes widened, like a puppy waiting for his owner for a pat on he head. 

Clara never sounded at word, only a choked sob, she loved him, sure, of course she did. This regeneration was harder to love, not the way he looked, the way he acted against her, the quick remarks about her hips, the way her face was coloured, the three mirrors even. 

“Clara? Your face has gone all pink, you coloured your face without touching it...oh wait-” It was too late, his words cut, as she laid her lips on his. They where soft, warm, he was hesitant, not sure what he should do, as usual, when she kissed or hugged him. 

One of her hands slowly dropped to his neck, her thumb sitting just under his jawbone, feeling that double pulse race. Clara dropped down off the chair, sitting on his thighs, he had to hold her, keep her close, grasping her lower back. He finally got it, brain switched on, inhibition turned off. She broke away, breathing ragged, her lips wet and hot, he was hot. She thought it was the lights glinting in his eyes, but they glowed amber for a second, then calmed to the sea blue. She was heavenly, he was nefarious, they were the perfect couple. His hand snaked up into her hair, his thumb rubbing her neck, his passion for her boiled deep in his hearts, as he kissed her back, hungrily, a need that couldn't be sated. 

 

“Clara? Please? Do you see me?” he begged her, see me.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh! what will she chose? the Silver fox or the Golden boy?

He swore one of his hearts stopped right then, holding her in his arms on the floor of the TARDIS. He didn't feel younger, but Clara, sitting on his lap, looking at him like that, it certainly made some part of him feel it. They stared at each other, which felt like an eternity, her mahogany setting off in his arctic eyes, each touch of his arm, they bled a honey tone, trying to control the vampire inside. 

“Are you sure about this Doctor, you don't like hugging at the best of times...and this is a bit step in our relationship-” her voice shaking, hoping he wouldn't back down, but he interrupted her babbling.

“Clara! Please just....shut up for once, if I didn't want to be with you or even anything like this, would of I done all this?” his eyebrows up, eyes wide open, waiting for her answer.

She was taken back by the thought, no he wouldn't of changed his face if he didn't want her to say, or even be near her. He changed for her, to be near her, for her even. She didn't need him to change to be for her, he was hers, she was his, that was the way their lives had set out, the Impossible couple. 

“No..no you wouldn't of, but you didn't have to, I loved you anyway, your my Doctor.” she shed a tear, not in loss, but in hope he loved her too. She dragged him into a hard, passionate kiss, burning his skin, as she buried her fingers in his arms, marking him.

He loved the feeling of her digging into him, she was already under her skin, in his bones and veins. His eyes had fully amended the change, he couldn't control it anymore, burning behind his hooded lids, was the fiery amber that gave it away. His hands slid around, grasping her tighter with one arm, the other danced down her front, slipping open her shirt with his deft fingers. He looked up at her, those amber orbs, lustfully gazing at her, waiting for her to give in. 

“Clara..” she opened her eyes sharply. His voice hit deep in her mind, but it was darker, different, craving her. She saw him, the new man in her arms, he was beautifully dark, this vampire DNA or what ever its called, she liked it, a lot. It made him active towards her, she needed him, more than just a friend, she needed him as a lover, her lover. 

“Shhh... Don't worry about that now Doctor, you are always mine.” she brought her hand up to his face, pulling back his top lip ever so slightly, the fangs where there, elongated and in wait. She stopped that action, seeing a tear seep from his eye, brushing it away with the back of her fingers. He was terrified, she knew it, so was she, this was all very new for both of them. She stood, pulling him up with her hands in his, she moved around the console room, letting go of one hand, moving down the stairs to the rooms. 

He moved with her, not stopping her, or himself, turning down the corridors, going past their rooms. He didn't question her, he knew where she was taking him, the library. She walked in, clicking her fingers as the fireplace burst into life, a roaring fire with a large soft rug in front of it. The rest of the room was dismissed by Clara, for a lover of books, that was hard, she was taken up by him, and him alone. She let go of his other hand, she picked up her pace, walking to the fire, lying down on the rug, the soft shag running though her fingers. She kicked off her shoes, and patted the rug, incising him. 

His eyes burned for her, the gold darking his irises, consuming the ice underneath. He toed off his boots, walking forward, pulling off his coat, leaving him in his trousers and burgundy shirt, tight on his body. He crawled over her, his nose grazing hers, breathing her in, like summer flowers and spices, his eyes fluttered at the scent, his canines grew in his mouth, holding it back, something else was growing. 

“No more words, no more playing around...Clara... I need you now.” he pushed closer into her body, feeling her warmth. He nudged her nose, his lips ghosting over hers, his tongue licking her bottom lip, wanting entry, this kiss was heated, needy and animalistic. He continued on her shirt, pulling it out of her skirt and undoing the last few buttons. It laid open, seeing her pink smooth skin, her breast covered by her black lacy bra, he growled in the back of his throat, pleasing him. He lifted her up, hand splayed wide on her lower back, pulling off the shirt and unclasping her bra. She didn't have time to react to the coolness hitting her chest, as his tongue dragged around her nipples, causing a hoarse groan to escape her lips. She pulled his hair, oh all that hair, the curls tickled her chest, this was all too much already. 

She felt cold again, as he sat up, ripping off his blood red shirt, buttons popping off, not caring, he had plenty of shirts. Her heart raced at the sight, an image burned into her skull, his golden haired demon, pale and beautiful, pulling off his clothes for her. His chest and arms were athletic, the thick muscle was tight under his alabaster skin, no hair was present, only a trail of light fuzz from his naval, down his trousers. She moaned at the sight, if she didn't know what he was, she would of bet on angel. 

It was too much now, she needed him now. In panic and need, she unzipped her leather skirt, pushing it off her legs, flinging it some where over near a bookcase, he responded quickly, pulling her tights and pants off in one swift motion, leaving her open and naked. He chuckled at the sight, the control freak was being controlled, 'never thought it would happen in a million years' he thought inside. She lent on her elbows, watching him unbuckle his belt, zipping down his trousers, pulling them away, she didn't even remember him taking them off, he wasn't wearing boxers either, he was stark naked as she was. 

“Commando Doctor? Very naughty...” she bit her lips, he was so close to her, tantalising her with his form, everything was perfect, the golden blond hairs travelled down to his groin, leading to his length, waiting for her, thick and ready. 

“You are so beautiful, Clara, please...let me please you?” he bent down, his hands running up her thighs, brushing slowly towards her heat. She moaned at his plea, opening her legs, his curls settling on her thighs, as he licked her wet folds, her hands shot for his hair again, painfully growling in her mouth, the sparks flew up her spine. He parted her lips, pushing his tongue deep inside her walls, she tasted like sweet ginger and honey, it was heaven in his mouth, making in stir inside, trying not to bite her. It tasted better than blood, the energy he got from it, her life energy. He grasped her outer thighs as she bucked against his mouth harder and harder, she was close to her boiling point, but he had other ideas. He stopped with one final dart of his tongue, he head flew up in protest, her face a mix of anger and pleasure.

“Why! Why you stop now!” let out a groan, staring at him, his head lifted from her legs, his mouth wet, teeth gleaming with juices, his eyes set on amber. His look could of killed her, should of, she felt fear then, this man could kill her right here and now, but wasn't going too. 

“Because.... I need something now...” his voice dark, his Scottish brogue running deep down into her waiting cunt. He sat up, licking the sweet juices off his lips, running his tongue over his canines. His finger beaconed her up, and he held his cock in the other, she knew what he wanted, she moved like a panther, running her hands over his hips, holding him in place. She opened her mouth near his tip, breathing over him, making his buck, she gripped his hips harder, digging her nails into him, making him growl at her, his teeth bared. She smiled up at him, knowing it would drive him insane. She poked her tongue out, licking the tip of him, tasting him, the salty tang with the sweet after taste, it made her mouth water. Without warning, she sheathed him in one whole movement, fulling consuming his length, it mad her eyes water, but I was worth his reaction. 

The sharp grunt that left his mouth was music to her ears, she never heard a noise like it. His head tilted back, his teeth gritted, hair flowing out his eyes. She hummed deeply, making her throat vibrate, adding to the shock, his fingers fisted her hair, pulling her back. She looked again at him, his eyes hooded in the dark of his curls, only seeing his mouth, open and panting, licking his lips. She liked this, she liked him like this, her Doctor panting because of her. She didn't stop watching him, as she started to moved along his shaft, drawing her tongue underneath the skin, feeling the veins, the smoothness of the head. He tasted so good, salted caramel sprang to mind.

She played with him, he didn't let her come, why should she. She felt him pulse on her pallet, jerking in her mouth, she pushed on his hips, her mouth popping as his cock left. She breathed deeply, trying to swallow, his pre-come thick in her throat. He was so hard, it hurt, his spine burned, needing to release. He lent down, cupping her face, pulling her into a deep kiss, their tongues duelled, as he pushed her down on to the rug, the tip of his erection rubbing her folds as they moved down. 

“Clara..” he whispered in her ear, his tooth grazing the shell. He travelled down to her neck, peppering her with kisses and nips. Her breath caught as he slowly pushed inside her, agonisingly slow, she was tight, he thought he would break her. He was much larger than in another regeneration he had before, at least there was an upside to the age. He wanted slow, needing to last, needing her. 

“More! Need more...Doctor...please....more!” Clara's back arched as he slipped deeper inside. Her patience wasn't her virtue, she wanted all of him now. Her body clicked, her legs arched up, linking her heels, pulling him deeper in one full go. He had to steadying him self, the movement sent his head spinning, Clara seemed to enjoy it too much, screaming. 

“God! Your too damn big, I like this new Doctor...nggg....to much.” her fingers clawing at his stomach, he grasped her wrists, pushing them to the rug under her, pinning them down. He loomed over her, the amber eyes still flaming, teeth bared at her, turning into a grin. 

“Clara....what do you want? Tell me...” she barley heard the words from his mouth. 

“I just want you! Just the Doctor! Please....just fuck me!” screams of pleasure fell from her mouth, adjusting to his size as she writhed under his grasp. A grin plastered his face, he loved her like this, losing control, an utter mess, he turned him on even more, he felt himself engorge slightly, Clara felt it, growling past her teeth. He held on to her wrist, still holding her now, as he pull out slowly, then thrusting hard and deep, making her cry out. 

“Like...this....” he questioned her, all she could do was nod, her brain couldn't cope with talking and him at the same time, not like this. She like sex like this, not romantic and soft, she liked the rawness, the pure divine pleasure from it, feeling him deep inside her hot silk. She heard him purr a word in her ear, it sent a shock down her spine.

“Good...” 

His onslaught of fast and deep thrusts into her was relentless, just like he was on the orient express, pure power and life, so much life. The younger face was just trying something out, but it was always the doctor inside she loved the most. She opened her eyes, studying him, his arms and chest tensed, holding her thighs in place as he rolled his hips into hers. His beautiful mouth open, panting to every stroke, his tongue licking the pearl fangs hiding, his golden curls swaying, ticking his cheekbone. Even in the dark hollows of his eyes she saw the burning amber, that reminder that he wasn't human, she liked that. 

She felt that warm buzz in the pit of her stomach, the stroke of each movement becoming all too much for her, molten lava in her core, ready to erupt. She went for his arms, pulling him closer to her, her breathes ragged, moaning into his ear. Her body arched, letting him slip even further in, hitting her womb. Her head rolled back, her eyes fluttering shut, her throat felt raw and hot. She was so close, he was close, closer than he thought he could ever be. He felt a twitch in the back of his mind, telling him to let go, that it was alright, it was Clara. There was one word he heard bright as day out the rest.

“Bite meeee...” she was on the edge, needing just that, tipping her over. His hand pulling her hair out the way, stretching her neck open, barely concentrating himself. He licked his lips, looking down at her, dragging it down a long silvery fang, bending down to fulfil her wish. She felt the burn as they passed her skin, pushing into her muscle, opening the veins, she could find the air to speak, never mind breath. She shudder under him, her lava cascading, her juices flowing down her. He held her down, the movement her her hips drove him over, pouring his need in her, their essences mixing, soaking the rug under her. 

Her blood had never tasted so sweet, he could get enough, but knew he would kill her. He knew when to stop, when to tease, when to kiss, love like blood. The burning spikes left her neck, lapping at her wounds, sealing them, leaning those little pinpricks, she already had four. He sat up, watching her, dishevelled beauty, limp under his body. He raised his hand to her cheep, warm and smooth as the day they met, they both shook, feeling the fall from the high. It was a long silence before she spoke.

“Doctor, you have some....blood on your lips.” in fact he had a lot on his lips, not licking it up, still breathing heavily. He didn't care, all he cared about was watching her, not letting her go, keeping her for himself, for eternity. He bent to her, noses brushing, kissing her deeply, making her taste her self, tasting him. It was like metallic honey, sweet and copper, his tongue coated in it, seeping down her throat, pulling his length out of her warmth. 

“How do you taste Clara?” the voice in her head spoke, he made a bridge in their minds. 

“Like eating a penny...how do you do it?” he chuckled, breaking the kiss and bridge.  
“You taste like honey and roses, the last moment of a sunset, the silence and the end of the universe, the stars burning out, you Clara, are all that to me.” she wondered when he would see the tears in her eyes, that's what he thought of her, his everything. 

“I can't.” holding back those tears, knowing he would be afraid that he had hurt her.

“No, only I can, its a gift of this, everyone tastes different, some good, some awful, some taste of heaven, like you.” he gave her a softer kiss, holding her cheek, but his eyes held a question.

“Clara, do you want the old me back? Or do you want to keep young me? I won't be offended by either, I want you happy, that's all I want...so what will it be?” his eyes, still a burning sunrise, flecks of ice sat inside. Clara was stunned, she didn't know, she couldn't think, not after that. She needed time, she had more time with the silver fox than the golden boy, would he accept that as an answer? She needed time, how ironic, in a time machine with a time lord, she needed more time. He smiled softly, waiting for her, that face, so young, so beautiful, oh god. 

“Time.....I need time.”


End file.
